Vellich the Shadow
Biography Vellich was known for her cutesy(obnoxious kind of cutesy) and slutty attitude, but she was mostly known for her obsession for Prince Izrazz. she used her womanly charms to convince King Omega that she was worthy of Izrazz' affections; having 3 previous mates, two that she lost from the great war, and one who cheated on her, Vellich tells herself that Izrazz is the most handsome shadow in all the world, and she must have him. she had a discussion with Omega one night, begging him to let her marry Izrazz. Omega liked Vellich, and accepted her request. he forced Izrazz to wed Vellich on one of the worst days for him, it was Izrazz and Jarian's anniversary(that and, Jarian had recently passed away, so he was really shaken up). Izrazz was not in the mood for Vellich's shenanigans, especially on that day. Omega was tired of hearing Izrazz talk about how much he had missed his old mate, and commanded him to get ready for the wedding. Izrazz did what he was told, and got ready to marry Vellich. Vellich was so happy that she had Izrazz all to herself, and was very eager to mate and bite his neck once the wedding was over. Izrazz tried as hard as he could to get out of mating with Vellich; Omega scared him into having sex with his new wife. Izrazz took Vellich to his private underwater home so they could be alone, and mate without anyone seeing or hearing them. they mated, and Izrazz remembered to use protection; he did not let Vellich bite him, no matter how many times she had tried. Vellich felt like she was in heaven; she had Izrazz, and that was all she ever wanted. the next morning, when Izrazz took Vellich out to eat breakfast. they were instantly attacked by the paparazzi, and Izrazz tried not to lose his cool. he escaped the crowd with her and decided to take her back into the castle instead, asking the guards to make her food. Vellich was unaware that Izrazz was only being nice to her so his father wouldn't harm him. the next few days were much worse. Vellich began to stalk Izrazz everywhere, and, one day, she put on sleazy clothing to try and charm him, while only attracting other shadows. Izrazz was unamused by this(although, the other male shadows talking with him clearly did), and ordered her to go back to his house. she playfully declined, and said publicly that she was being so naughty. Izrazz got angry and told her that if she didn't go home right away, he would carry her himself. she liked this idea and said she would just lay there. he picked her up(she was huge compared to him) and carried her back to his house. nearby shadows fanboyed and fangirled about this scene, and stated that they were the second cutest couple in the shadow world(compared to the King and Queen, obviously). Vellich pulled him into bed, and got him to mate with her again. some time passed, and Vellich realized what she was doing to Izrazz was wrong, and she was only pushing him away. she tried to become his friend, but it took a long time for him to trust her. eventually her love for Izrazz had faded, and she found a beautiful woman named Khloe, who she was best friends with in middle school. Khloe was in love with Vellich, and asked Veliich to marry her. Vellich happily said yes and was much happier then she was with Izrazz. Izrazz was excited for her and Khloe when Vellich told hiim the big news. Family Vellich's mother is Yazmal, and her father is Zool. she has 6 sisters: Emira, Ernestine, Marise(youngest) Selene, Darcy(oldest) and Kerri. Category:Shadow Category:Females Category:Married OCs Category:Bisexuals Category:Heroes